They had it Coming!
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Yugi is sent to Domino Prison for a crime he didn't commit. He then meets six people who share their stories of murder. Uses Cell Block Tango from Chicago.


Nobody knows what I did. The media quickly made their our interpretations over it, but they don't know. Even the prison guards don't know the whole story, and yet they lock me up. Now here I am in this cell thinking about when I first got here.

* * *

"Yugi! Why'd you do it?" A reporter shouted at me as I being ushered into Domino Prison.

"Did you push him out the window?" Another from the swarm shouted.

"Did he jump?" The first asked again.

"Did you shoot her?"

"Is it true you poisoned your own grandfather?"

"And then burned your own house down?" They then all started to shout together, their voices swelling to just white noise.

"**Enough! **Yugi will answer all your questions in court." a prison guard shouted slamming the front door of the prison. The prison itself is quite small, and due to the fact this is the only prison for miles it happens to be unisex. They took me straight to my cell.

* * *

Soon it was 12pm and they took me to the dining hall. Seeing the only seat, I sat on in the middle of the second of three long rows of tables. The group around me were all silent, so I thought I'd try to start a conversation.

"So what are you in for?" I ask the six around me. The blonde woman next to me looked straight at me.

"You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, 'you pop that gum one more time...' and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...into his head." She then turned to the others, "He had it coming!"  
"He had it coming!" They repeated. "He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have heard it. I betcha you would have done the same!" A woman across from me with a brown bob then spoke.  
"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago. And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."  
"Hah! He had it coming! He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it. And he abused it! It was a murder, but not a crime!" The others stated. Then a pale blonde man turned to from next to her.  
"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen minding my own business, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Seto, in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman,' he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', 'you been screwin the milkman.' And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!"  
"If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!" They almost shouted this time. Then a young red haired girl from beside the blonde woman.  
"Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják, hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..."  
"Yeah, but did you do it?" I asked.  
"UH UH, not guilty!" She replied. Then a tanned blonde man turned around from behind me."  
My sister, Ishizu and I had this double act and my husband, Melvin, travelled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Ishizu and Melvin doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead." He scowled and slammed his closed fists on the table. "They had it coming! They had it coming! They had it coming all along. I didn't do it! But if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong?" The younger white haired man turned around aswell.  
"I loved Al Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...  
sensitive... a painter. But, he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive... and I saw him dead."  
"They had it comin'!" They all stated all together louder than before. "They had it comin'! They had it comin' all along! 'Cause if they used us! And they abused us! How could you tell us that we were wrong?"They then stood up. "He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it! I betcha you would have done the same!" They shouted. The prison guards snapped into action and they dragged them away.  
"You pop that gum one more time!"  
"Single my ass."  
"Ten times!"  
"Miert csukott Uncle Sam e bortonbe."  
"Number seventeen-the spread eagle."  
"Artistic differences." They made us all leave then as it was the end of lunch. I was then placed here, with my lunch friends just down from me.

"Pop, Six, Squish, Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" They chanted.

* * *

The red haired girl, who I'd found out was called Serenity, was hanged later that week. The tanned blonde, or Marik, has been trying to get his act together with anyone who fits his standard. He's set to be released soon, he has a really good lawyer. The others are also in here for a long time, but we don't talk much.

And me, well, I'm here until I die. The court ruled me guilty for three accounts of murder, and arson. Funny thing was it wasn't at all my fault. My boyfriend was cheating on me with my sister. My grandfather and I came home to find them in bed together. It was my grandfather who shot my sister whilst trying to hit him as they tried to get out of the window. He couldn't hold both their weights and fell to his death. He couldn't live with the guilt and swallowed all of his medication. They were all dead before I could even get over the shock. I left to tell the police, but a cigarette my sister had already set the room on fire. I heard a boom and turned around to see the whole house in flames. The police, ambulance and fire brigade arrived promptly and I was arrested. I'm not sorry, it sounds bad, but I'm not. They had it coming.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know this doesn't make up for anything. But it's been niggling at me. Major writers block on pretty much all of my stories, though I'm trying to power through it. I also have a shit ton of school stuff as earlier, so please by patient. R&R.


End file.
